


It's adventure time!

by Florka



Series: Marvel fairytales [1]
Category: Iron Fist (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Comics/Fairytales crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теодор Альтман - кронпринц королевства, с нетерпением ждёт своего шестнадцатилетия, чтобы отправиться с друзьями в свой первый рыцарский поход. Но планы складываются совсем не так, как ему хотелось бы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's adventure time!

В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве правила чета Альтманов. Их королевство успело уже повидать и время упадка, и время расцвета, и большую часть своего существования жило ровно и спокойно, не зная войн и интриг. Так бы всё и продолжалось, если бы судьбой юному принцу Генри Альтману не была уготована волшебная встреча.  
Он был на охоте в тот день, когда собственным же мечом спас прекрасную юную девушку от лап дикого медведя. Девушка была настолько красива, что Генри влюбился в неё с первого взгляда, и никакие тайны её прошлого не могли подвергнуть его чувства сомнениям. Он взял её с собой в замок и представил родителям как свою невесту. Единственным словом, что проронила тогда девушка, было «Аннель», её имя.  
Свадьбу сыграли уже через три дня, и в тот же день Генри и Аннель взошли на престол королевства.  
Первые недели Генри считал, что Аннель заколдована: она практически ничего не ела, редко что-либо отвечала, не покидала замок и с подозрением относилась ко всякому торговцу с востока. Лекари списывали эти симптомы на недомогание из-за ребёнка, которого юная королева носила под сердцем. Но время шло, а состояние Аннель не улучшалось: с каждым днём она становилась всё более нервной и недоверчивой, признавая из людей королевского двора только Генри. Ночью, в бреду, она часто шептала чьи-то имена, просила понять и простить, срываясь на крик и просыпаясь в холодном поту.  
По замку ходили слухи, что королева может не перенести родов, но Генри отчаянно не желал в это верить. Каждый день он проводил возле своей возлюбленной, ожидая редких секунд просветления среди лихорадочного бреда. Каждый день он искал спасения у лекарей и придворного мага, но никто не мог помочь его жене.  
Во время родов она погибла, явив на свет крепкого малыша. Его рождение было настоящим чудом, и в честь этого мальчику решили дать имя Теодор.  
Генри так и не смог забыть свою любимую. И единственный подарок её - своего сына - он оберегал как зеницу ока, стараясь не упускать ни одной минуты его жизни. Теодор рос подвижным и любопытным мальчишкой, с азартом он стал учиться сражению на мечах, беспрекословно корпел над книгами в библиотеке, - конечно, не без компании пары ребятишек, которых придворный маг взял в ученики, - и во всём старался слушаться своего отца. О матери своей он никогда не спрашивал, ведь знал, что эти расспросы будят в отце печальные и тяжелые воспоминания.  
Но время шло, и не успел король толком заметить, как маленький белобрысый мальчишка вырос в прекрасного юношу. И, конечно же, как и полагается всякому принцу любого волшебного королевства, в шестнадцатый день рождения Теодор обязан был начать свой первый рыцарский поход в поисках подвигов и воинской славы. Ну, знаете, такое часто случается: падчерицы обретают фей-крёстных и бегут на бал, белокожие девушки встречают семерых карликов и едят отравленные яблоки, а бравые сыновья королей отправляются в путешествие, чтобы победить дракона и спасти заточённую в башне принцессу. Все эти истории повторяются из года в год в разных королевствах, и никто никогда не пытался изменить этих традиций.  
Генри не хотел отпускать своего сына, но выбор здесь должен был сделать лишь сам Теодор.

Первые солнечные лучи только-только посмели проскользнуть над горизонтом, а принц Теодор уже вовсю рассекал на лошади по зелёным холмам близ королевского замка. Утренний осмотр владений был одним из самых важный ритуалов для принца. Когда о тебе заботятся - это всегда замечательно, но Теодор уже настолько устал постоянно сидеть в замке, что эти утренние выезды были для него как глоток свежего воздуха. Воздуха, который с этого дня больше не был заперт от него на ключ отцовской заботы.  
Подъезжая к парадным воротам, принц остановился перед ними и, задрав голову, внимательно оглядел свой родной замок. Теодор планировал исследовать всё королевство своего отца и, возможно, даже отправиться в соседние, если его позовут туда нити судьбы. Куда бы он ни направил свой путь, Теодор отчётливо знал лишь одно: обратно он вернётся не скоро, а значит, стоило бы запомнить, как выглядит его родной дом.  
\- Раздумываете о будущем, кронпринц? - услышав голос, Теодор вздрогнул от неожиданности. Обернувшись, он встретился взглядом с высоким юношей в ало-красном плаще. Тот задорно улыбался, придерживая руку у виска, чтобы солнце не мешало ему смотреть на принца.  
\- Скорее прощаюсь с прошлым, Билли, - Теодор хотел было спрыгнуть с лошади, но Билли жестом остановил его.  
\- Не делайте глупостей, кронпринц, вам надлежит въехать в замок на своем прекрасном скакуне, как истинному виновнику торжества, - он улыбнулся ещё шире и, опустив руку, сделал пару шагов назад. - Мой же путь лежит в сторону рыночной площади. Наставник приказал купить несколько порошков для волшебства в вашу честь.  
\- Так звучит, словно отец решил устроить грандиозное празднество, - заметил Теодор. - Не слишком-то на него похоже.  
\- Уверен, он надеется очаровать вас этим праздником и тем самым уговорить остаться в замке, - Билли перешёл на шёпот. За подобную насмешку над королём вполне можно было схватить оплеуху.  
\- Не думаю, что это ему удастся, - подмигнув, Теодор натянул поводья, собираясь уже сорваться с места. - До встречи в замке, Билли!  
\- Удачного дня, кронпринц, - он мягко развернулся на пятках и, накинув капюшон, легкой походкой направился прочь от ворот. Теодор же не спеша направился в сторону замка. У въезда в королевскую конюшню его чуть не сбил пронёсшийся мимо, словно молния, всадник на белом коне. Резко затормозив возле стойла, его лошадь подняла в воздух столько пыли и сена, что принцу пришлось спешно прикрыть рот рукой, лишь бы не закашлять.  
\- Загонишь ты так когда-нибудь лошадь, Томас, - громко крикнул Теодор в сторону поднявшейся тучи пыли. И никаких сомнений не могло быть в том, что этим ловким наездником был братец Билли, Томас. Когда они были ещё младенцами, корзинку с ними оставили у королевских ворот, и ребята пропали бы, если бы не Джеффри Каплан, придворный маг. Он забрал близнецов себе в ученики, однако способности к учению проявились только у Уильяма. Но Томас уже с самого детства отличался особым характером: такие люди не пропадут ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он оказался крайне юрким юношей и с лёгкостью нашёл себе другое призвание: став сначала пажем, постепенно он поднимался по карьерной лестнице всё выше и выше, пока, наконец-то, не стал королевским гонцом. И, если уж совсем быть точным, единственным гонцом, у которого хватало наглости без спросу обгонять Теодора на своём пути.  
\- Зря волнуетесь, вашество, - Томас вальяжно вышел из клуба пыли и приветственно махнул рукой. - Скакуну не зря дали имя Скорость, он вынослив, как десять обычных коней, и силён, как самый дикий мустанг, какого вы только встречали когда-либо.  
\- Что ж, тогда мне, наверное, не стоит волноваться, если Скорость когда-нибудь сбросит тебя со спины? - спрыгивая с коня и провожая его к стойлу, заметил Теодор. Он не обернулся, проходя мимо Томаса, и не мог увидеть, как тот скорчил в ответ на замечание недовольную гримасу.  
Из конюшни Теодор поспешил в тронный зал навестить своего отца. Пробегая по коридорам замка, он старался запомнить здесь всё: эхо шагов, бряцание металлических пластин его доспехов, запах сырости, смешанный с запахом масляной краски на развешенных по стенам картинах. Ещё не скоро предстоит ему снова пережить эти ощущения.  
\- Отец! - Теодор ворвался в зал, чуть не сбив возникшего перед ним маленького поварёнка. Мальчишка вовремя увернулся и поспешил поскорее скрыться с глаз короля Альтмана. Нет, он был добрым и честным правителем, но всегда строго наказывал тех, кто хоть ненароком мог бы обидеть его драгоценного сына.  
\- Полдень, отец! Я считаю, это отличный момент для того, чтобы начать моё рыцарское путешествие, - в приветствии, Теодор встал перед своим отцом на одно колено, но уже через пару секунд вскочил на ноги, даже не дожидаясь ответного кивка. Принц был ужасно взволнован и полон энергии, что совершенно не способствовало соблюдению всех норм и традиций.  
\- Полдень, - задумчиво повторил Генри. - Не можешь ли ты задержаться хотя бы до вечера? В полдень мы только планировали начать, а праздновать без именинника оскорбительно для всех приглашённых, Теодор.  
Король Альтман строго посмотрел на своего сына в ожидании ответа. Если бы существовала хоть какая-то возможность задержать его в замке добровольно, Генри бы намертво ухватился за неё, но пока ни делом, ни словом Теодор не выказал и намёка. И всё, что оставалось королю Альтману, - лишь сделать всё возможное, чтобы сын пробыл дома как можно дольше. От размышлений его отвлёк голос Теодора:  
\- Мы хотели бы выехать до заката солнца, - он на секунду задумался, - но уверен, задержаться на пару-тройку часов не составит труда.  
\- Мы? - выдержав паузу из вежливости, переспросил король Альтман. Это «мы» могло бы послужить отличным якорем для его сына, и оставалось теперь только выяснить, с кем же он планировал отправиться в своё путешествие. Впрочем, это не было такой уж сложной загадкой, и ответ Теодора это только подтвердил.  
\- Да, отец. В сопровождающие со мной идут Уильям и Томас, чтобы доставлять тебе меньше волнений. Я знаю, как сильно для тебя важна моя безопасность, но спешу тебя уверить: с их поддержкой я обязательно останусь жив, сколь бы опасный подвиг мне ни пришлось совершить, - окончив речь, Теодор положил руку на эфес меча и замер в ожидании одобрения. Однако желания, как бы ему того ни хотелось, редко когда становятся реальностью.  
\- Уильям ещё не закончил своё обучение, Теодор. Он не может покинуть замок, - говоря это, Генри продолжал сомневаться в правильности своего решения. Но страх, что отпустив сына в путешествие, он может его больше никогда не увидеть, был слишком силён. - Что же касается Томаса, то он является гонцом на службе королевства, и это накладывает на него некоторые обязательства.  
Теодор замер, стеклянными глазами уставившись на своего отца. Вместе с Билли и Томасом, с самого детства они мечтали о совместном рыцарском походе, представляя грандиозные сражения с ужасными драконами или нечестивыми разбойниками. Они все дружно ждали его шестнадцатилетия, чтобы их мечты наконец-то начали осуществляться, но теперь всё рушилось в одно мгновение. Безусловно, отец не мог запретить ему покинуть замок, но Билли с Томасом, несмотря на тесную дружбу с принцем, всегда оставались подданными короля. А это значило, что их жизни никогда не могли принадлежать им самим.  
\- Простите, отец, - так и не найдя, что ответить, Теодор опустил голову в поклоне, - но я вынужден вас покинуть. - Не став дожидаться ответа, он развернулся и широким шагом направился к дверям.  
\- Увидимся на празднике, Теодор, - проговорил Генри ему в спину. Принц остановился и, развернувшись в пол-оборота, ответил:  
\- Увидимся на празднике.  
После чего поспешил скорее покинуть тронный зал. Ему было необходимо переговорить с близнецами прямо сейчас, и из них двоих проще всего было найти Билли: вернувшись с рынка, он, конечно же, направился в магическую башню.

Башня, отданная во владение Джеффри Каплану, была самой северной из четырёх и, безусловно, самой высокой из них. Винтовая лестница, тонкой змеёй вившаяся вдоль каменной стены, служила первым препятствием для всякого нуждавшегося. Придворный маг не был затворником, но всегда упоминал, что магия требует особых жертв от тех, кто ищет её помощи. В детстве Теодор не раз бегал вверх-вниз по этой лестнице, чтобы увлечь Уильяма и Томаса какой-нибудь игрой. Добравшись до верха, ему часто приходилось подолгу сидеть возле тяжёлой дубовой двери: Джеффри всегда строго относился к учению и никогда не отпускал своих учеников раньше, чем у них хоть что-то начнёт получаться. Ох и доставалось же тогда Томасу, у которого всякое волшебство попросту валилось из рук.  
Тогда, в детстве, эта лестница не казалась столь сильным препятствием. Сейчас же Теодор уже к двухсотой ступени с трудом поднимал ноги, - не столько от усталости, сколько от тяжести собственных мыслей. В детстве всё было куда проще: они называли друг друга по именам, словно равные, Тедди, Билли и Томми; они бегали по коридорам замка и разбивали коленки в кровь, ненароком споткнувшись о выступившую плиту пола, вместе корпели над учебниками, вместе же смеялись над проступками друг друга и столь искренне верили, что всякая их мечта может сбыться.  
Постепенно они росли, и вот Томми уже служит пажем и носится с мелкими поручениями по всему замку, а Билли надевает красный плащ как признак посвящённого в искусство магии. Ребята всё чаще на людях обращались к Тедди «кронприц» или «Теодор», подчеркивая его статус. Они думали, что это ненадолго, продолжая привычно звать друг друга по имени в минуты уединения. Но шло время, и постепенно даже их личное общение стало отдавать сухостью титулов. Чем старше они становились, тем сильнее подчёркивалась разница в их положении. И тем больше надежд они возлагали на шестнадцатилетие Теодора, - день, когда они наконец-то снова могли стать свободными от всех этих условностей.  
Добравшись до верха, Теодор обнаружил, что дубовая дверь в комнату была приоткрыта. Джеффри никогда не забывал плотно закрывать её, а значит, сейчас его там не было. Однако вот Билли же вполне мог там оказаться. Громко постучав, Теодор широко распахнул дверь, и уже занёс ногу, чтобы переступить порог, да так и замер.  
Уильям стоял у окна, кутаясь в свой алый плащ, и задумчиво теребил мочку уха. Услышав стук, он обернулся, натягивая фальшивую улыбку, но как только он увидел принца, в одну секунду выражение его лица сменилось испуганно-удивлённым.  
\- Тедди! - крикнул Билли и, тут же смутившись, добавил, - кронпринц! - Он сделал несколько неловких шагов вперёд, но замер на полпути, стыдливо опустив глаза в пол.  
\- Я не могу покинуть замок.  
\- Ты не можешь покинуть замок, - в один голос выпалили они, и так же одновременно замолчали. Удивлённо, Уильям на секунду уставился на Тедди, но тут же отвёл взгляд в сторону, и быстро забормотал:  
\- Ах, так вы уже в курсе, кронприц, - говорил он скорее себе под нос, нежели пытаясь хоть что-то рассказать Теодору. - Джеффри сказал, что пока я не окончу обучение здесь, он никуда…  
\- Я никуда не уеду.  
Голос Теодора прозвучал совсем рядом. Билли не слышал, как тот подошёл к нему, да даже толком и не заметил бы этих слов, если бы принц не вцепился рукой в его плечо. Он вздрогнул, но всё же не повернул головы, продолжая старательно сверлить взглядом пыльный балдахин на шкафчике с травами. Он просто не мог позволить себе заглянуть в глаза Тедди.  
Особенно сейчас, когда его лицо так близко, что он чувствует горячее дыхание на своей щеке.  
Особенно сейчас, когда он сказал, что хочет остаться в замке с ними.  
С ним.  
Это действительно многое значило для Билли. Последние полгода он только и делал, что украдкой пытался поймать взгляд или улыбку Теодора, не в силах противиться собственным желаниям. Он одёргивал себя каждый раз, но всё равно не мог остановиться, не мог отвести взгляд и не мог не думать о том, как бы поцеловать принца.  
Но, конечно же, этого никогда не могло случиться. Не в замке, где каждая стена обладает парой лишних глаз, а слухи разносятся быстрее ветра.  
Не достигнув желаемого результата, Теодор схватил Билли за второе плечо и насильно развернул к себе, заставив-таки посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. В эти чертовски глубокие и искренние голубые глаза, в которых Билли тонул каждый раз, стоило ему хотя бы случайно в них заглянуть.  
В такие минуты весь мир вокруг для Билли переставал существовать, а мысли спутывались в неразрешимый комок с чувствами и эмоциями. Теодор что-то быстро говорил, но Билли не мог разобрать слов: уши словно заложило, каждый звук отдавался долгим эхом и сливался в единый монотонный гул.  
Он сделал усилие и перевёл взгляд с глаз на губы, но это лишь усугубило его положение: в комнате стало необъяснимо душно, и Уильям чувствовал, как на его лбу выступила испарина. В желании сдержаться, он попытался отвлечься на что-то иное, но его мысли всё время так или иначе возвращались к Теодору. К Тедди, который сейчас практически обнимал его своими сильными и крепкими руками. И Билли, замиравший в нерешительности ранее от одного только взгляда, одновременно чувствовал себя и в преисподней, и на небесах. Если бы только они могли сбежать от всех этих общественных условностей, если бы могли стать свободными от всех предрассудков и, боже, если бы Тедди сделал ещё хоть шаг вперёд, - Билли не сомневался, ему хватило бы храбрости поцеловать его.  
От невозможности смотреть на Теодора, Билли закрыл глаза и смог хоть на секунду избавиться от всех этих наваждений.  
\- ... мы же мечтали об этом с детства! Обещали друг другу, что уйдём вместе, а значит... - эти слова Тедди наконец-то прорвались сквозь пелену сознания Билли и вернули его к реальности. Теодор говорил о долге, о дурацком дружеском обещании из детства. И это была единственная причина, по которой он хотел остаться. Осознав это, Билли резко отшатнулся назад, освобождаясь из его рук, и поймал на себе удивлённый взгляд Теодора.  
Это был первый раз, когда Билли не выпал из реальности: слишком сильным и ярким было осознание правды. Сколь сильно бы его ни тянуло к Тедди, он сам не чувствовал к нему ничего подобного. И никогда не почувствует.  
Возможно, будь у них больше времени и свободы, всё сложилось бы иначе, но сейчас просить у Теодора остаться было глупым и эгоистичным желанием. И прежде чем Тедди нашёлся, что спросить, Билли подошёл к нему и пальцем зажал рот. Это было непозволительной дерзостью, никто не имел права прикасаться к принцу, но у него не оставалось иного выбора. Уильяму было необходимо высказать всё на одном дыхании, пока уверенность в правильности своих слов не успела покинуть его:  
\- Вы обязаны уехать, кронпринц, - он заговорил быстро и жарко, чуть не проглатывая слова. - Если Вы не покинете замок сегодня, то не покинете его никогда. Король всегда найдёт способ удержать нас здесь. Не поддавайтесь этой слабости; там, за воротами, Вас ждут новые друзья и та самая свобода, о которой Вы мечтали больше всего. Это ваша мечта. И сегодня Ваш шанс осуществить её.  
Билли шумно выдохнул и наконец-то отвёл руку от лица Тедди.  
\- Простите за, - он неловко махнул рукой, не зная как описать произошедший инцидент, - это.  
Теодор лишь растерянно кивнул в ответ, обдумывая слова Билли. Ещё некоторое время назад он думал, что Уильям обрадуется его желанию остаться, и потому подобные речи слегка обескураживали. Но, тем не менее, они были правдивы. По какой бы причине он ни решил остаться, это всё означало бы поражение в борьбе за собственные мечты и идеалы.  
\- И чем это вы здесь двое занимаетесь? - Томас как обычно возник буквально из ниоткуда. Проскользнув между Теодором и Билли, он затормозил и внимательно всмотрелся в лица каждого.  
От удивления и испуга, Билли аж весь побелел и, пробурчав что-то невнятное, стрелой метнулся прочь из комнаты.  
\- Вот истеричка, - с недоумением присвистнул Томас, взглядом провожая полы красного плаща. Тедди же не обращал на него никакого внимания, в таком же недоумении уставившись на уже пустой проём двери.  
\- Не глупи, Тедди, - он вздрогнул, когда опять услышал голос Томаса, и обернулся. Тот с непринуждённым выражением лица ел яблоко и громко им хрустел, совершенно не стесняясь говорить с набитым ртом:  
\- Что? Уже весь замок знает о решении твоего отца, - он снова надкусил яблоко и театрально развёл руками.  
\- Конечно, не без твоей помощи, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Теодор и улыбнулся, когда Томас отрицательно покачал головой. Будет врать: в этом замке ни один слух не проходит мимо Томми, и все прекрасно об этом знали. Теодор уже собирался покинуть комнату, как Томас снова заговорил ему в спину:  
\- Мы с самого начала знали, что ничего не получится, - его голос был непривычно серьёзен и заставил Тедди остановиться в дверях. - У тебя есть шанс выбраться отсюда, у нас же его никогда и не было. Было приятно думать, что всё может измениться, что мы можем стать исключениями, но этот мир слишком консервативен. Не отказывайтесь от своей мечты из-за двух сирот без рода, кронпринц.  
Теодор был готов поклясться чем угодно, что это был первый раз, когда Томас назвал его "кронпринц". От неожиданности он даже обернулся, но тот уже как ни в чём не бывало догрызал яблоко и безмятежно пялился в окно, словно ничего и не говорил. Конечно же, Томас сделал это специально, чтобы сильнее подчеркнуть разницу между ними и, возможно, чтобы облегчить его угрызения совести. Но хорошенько подумав, Теодор тут же отсёк последний вариант, как невозможный в принципе.  
Он не стал ничего говорить на прощание, просто развернулся, вышел за дверь и начал молча спускаться по винтовой лестнице. И не видел, как Томас с остервенением выбросил в окно яблочный огрызок и ещё несколько минут закусывал щёку изнутри, со смесью обиды и злости смотря на главные ворота замка.

Празднество и впрямь было восхитительным. То и дело подходили всё новые и новые гости, желавшие поздравить принца Теодора с его совершеннолетием и пожелать удачного путешествия. Кто-то откровенно намекал на возможный семейный союз, а кто-то, наоборот, предостерегал от неверных решений. В любом случае у Теодора не было ни минуты свободного времени.  
Веселье, как и вино, текло рекой, и музыка не прекращалась ни на минуту. Наконец, к четырём часам дня, чинно выслушав всех желающих, Теодор прилюдно обратился к отцу за его благословением. Король Альтман с хорошо скрываемой неохотой выполнил его пожелание, после чего попросил задержаться в замке ещё хоть ненадолго, но Теодор был непреклонен. Ему хотелось уехать отсюда как можно скорее, раз уж все формальности были соблюдены.  
Последний раз подняв бокал с вином, Теодор произнёс тост и, выпив всё до дна, широким шагом вышел из тронного зала. В конюшне его уже ждал конь, готовый к дальней дороге. Вскочив в седло, Теодор чуть натянул поводья и мягкой рысью направился к главным воротам. Но как только он пересёк черту стен, его лошадь тут же сорвалась на галоп и понесла его вперёд, в неизвестность, навстречу новым приключениям.  
Билли следил за его маленькой исчезающей фигуркой, сидя на окне одного из коридоров замка. Шум голосов и музыки не прекратился с отъездом принца, но Уильям не обращал на это никакого внимания. Он не был на празднике. Сначала не хотел снова пересечься с Тедди: не был уверен в собственных силах и попросту был не готов к ещё одной встрече перед расставанием. А теперь его присутствие в тронном зале и вовсе теряло всякий смысл.  
Теодор уже давно исчез из поля зрения Билли, но он всё равно продолжал бездумно пялиться на окно. В уголках стёкла уже успели слегка позеленеть от сырости, и Билли пальцем попытался их оттереть. Он был готов отвлечься сейчас на что угодно, лишь бы не думать об отъезде Теодора. Лишь бы забыть о нём раз и навсегда.  
Ведь если Тедди вернётся, то обязательно с невестой. Иных причин для возвращения у него просто и быть не могло.  
\- Так будет лучше для него, - негромко проговорил Томас. Билли не заметил, как тот появился, и, услышав голос, не оторвал взгляда от окна. В порыве братских чувств, Томас неловко коснулся рукой плеча Билли, надеясь поддержать его таким способом. Но тот в ответ лишь вздрогнул и ещё сильнее притянул коленки к подбородку.  
Лёгкое касание напомнило об утренних недообъятиях с Тедди, и Билли уступил, поддался наседавшим на него мыслям и полностью ушёл в себя. Он не заметил, когда Томас покинул его. Не заметил, когда солнце склонилось к закату, и как утром бежавший мимо паж чуть было не упал, запутавшись ногами в полах его плаща.  
Мир Билли перестал выходить за границы его сознания.

И пары дней пройти не успело, как первые слухи о подвигах Тедди добрались до замка. К сожалению, не такие радужные, как того хотелось бы самому принцу.  
Билли усердно занимался в магической башне, уже битых полчаса штудируя одну и ту же страницу из книги о зельях. Буквы смешивались в единую массу, прыгали по странице и никак не собирались складываться в слова или, тем более, в предложения. Когда рядом возник Томас, Уильям упорно игнорировал его, настойчиво стараясь не отвлекаться от книги, но последняя фраза в одно мгновение привлекла его внимание:  
\- ...Тедди два мешка золотых, - быстро пробубнил Томас и уже собрался бежать собирать сплетни и дальше, но Билли резко поднялся со стула и переспросил:  
\- Прости, что?  
\- О, ты как-никак решил меня заметить, - язвительно бросил Томас и, предупреждая поспешный тумак со стороны брата, тут же добавил. - Два мешка золотых. Не больше и не меньше.  
Он продолжал улыбаться, как ни в чем не бывало, с любопытством следя за сменой выражений лица Билли.  
\- Нет, я не об этом. Как с этим связан Тедди?  
\- Ты разве меня не слушал? - сочувственно переспросил Томас. - В беде твой Тедди, где ж этому пай-мальчику ещё быть. Яблочко хочешь? - он выудил из-за пазухи пару яблок и одно из них протянул Билли. Тот недовольно скосился на предложенный подарок, и не успел толком ничего ответить, как Томас уже притянул руку с яблоком к себе:  
\- Ну не хочешь, и не надо. Зачем же так злобно смотреть, у яблок от таких взглядов, между прочим, вкус портится. А ведь полезный и вкусный фрукт, ай! - получив подзатыльник, Томас обиженно потёр ушибленное место и на всякий случай отошёл на пару шагов от Уильяма. - Зачем же сразу драться, нельзя подождать что ли? Тедди от пары секунд никуда не денется… всё-всё, рассказываю, - поспешил уверить он, заметив, как рука снова угрожающе поднялась вверх.  
\- Сегодня утром какой-то крестьянский мальчишка потребовал от стражников, чтобы те проводили его к королю Альтману. Стражники, ясное дело, в смех пустились: будет король устраивать аудиенцию для какого-то оборванца. Но парнишка заявил, что дело касается принца Теодора, и... - делая глубокие паузы после каждого предложения, Томми чуть ли не давился смехом, наблюдая, как Билли от волнения хмурил брови и закусывал нижнюю губу. Это было настолько уморительной картиной, что в итоге он не сдержался и громко рассмеялся, чем снова заслужил братский подзатыльник.  
\- Прекрати уже меня бить, - сквозь смех взмолился Томас. - Тебе это что, доставляет удовольствие?  
Уильям замер в нерешительности, не зная куда себя деть. Конечно, от Томаса вообще мало чего можно было добиться, но и кулаки никогда не были правильным способом разрешения проблем.  
\- Прости, - пробубнил он себе под нос и, вернувшись к книге с зельями, сел за стол, развернувшись к Томми. - Я волнуюсь.  
\- Но нельзя же вымещать это волнение на мне, да? - Уильям стыдливо опустил глаза в знак согласия. - В общем, паренёк рассказал вот что. Теодор решил не останавливаться на ночлег и поехал ночью через лес. А дороги-то там небезопасные: разбойники так и рыскают в поисках лёгкой добычи. Вот и напали они на Теодора, хотели просто ограбить, но кто-то из них признал в нём нашего кронпринца. И теперь они требуют выкуп в два мешка золотых. Спасибо за внимание, - закончив монолог, Томас шутливо поклонился Билли.  
\- Так значит, - медленно начал рассуждать Уильям, - король согласился на выкуп?  
\- Согласился, - кивнул Томас. - Но они пока снаряжают рыцарей, которые отправятся за Теодором.  
\- Но кронпринц же больше не сможет покинуть замок, если они вернут его, - Билли запнулся, пытаясь более четко сформулировать свою мысль. - То есть, король не позволит опять подвергнуть себя такой опасности! - последние слова он почти что выкрикнул, в ужасе уставившись на Томаса. Тот лишний раз отметил, что Уильям слишком эмоционально на всё реагирует. Не было ничего страшного в том, чтобы Теодор вернулся домой: Томас всегда знал, что принц не приспособлен к жизни вне замка. По крайней мере, в одиночку.  
И тут в его голове что-то щёлкнуло.  
Вот он - их шанс обрести свободу. Возможность раз и навсегда избавиться от строгого королевского присмотра и стать полностью самостоятельными. Билли бы никогда не ослушался Джеффри, если бы того не потребовали обстоятельства, и насколько Томас знает своего брата, смертельная опасность для принца - вполне серьёзное обстоятельство для него. Это была идеальная возможность: сейчас или никогда.  
Одним прыжком подскочив к Уильяму, Томас схватил его за запястье и рывком поднял из-за стола. Не ожидавший такой прыти Билли локтем задел книгу, и она с гулким стуком упала на каменный пол. Поднимать уже не было времени: Томас нёсся к двери на всех парах.  
Они мчались вниз по винтовой лестнице со всех ног, и Билли всё никак не мог уловить момент, дабы вызнать у Томаса, что же он задумал: нужно было изо всех сил следить за собственными ногами, чтобы не упасть. Только в коридоре у него появился такой шанс.  
\- Томми, куда мы так бежим? - задыхаясь на каждом слове, промямлил Уильям.  
\- Спасать принца, конечно же! - Томми, похоже, не обращал никакого внимания на неподготовленность Билли к долгим забегам. - Нам необходимо успеть раньше королевских рыцарей, Билли.  
\- Н-но, в-в-едь, - снова лестница вниз, - мы не имеем права покидать замок без королевского указа.  
После этих слов, Томми замер так внезапно, что Билли, не успев вовремя затормозить, врезался ему в спину, сам того не желая. Томас даже не стал ворчать. Вместо этого он развернулся и с жаром зашептал:  
\- А они не имеют права держать принца здесь всю его жизнь, Билли. Ну же, подумай, - только сейчас Уильям заметил этот дьявольский огонёк в его глазах. - Они могут объявить нас предателями королевства и внести в список смертников, но прежде чем повесить, им придётся нас поймать. А этого у них никогда не получится, - и он, расплывшись в широкой улыбке, снова схватил Билли за руку и продолжил сумасшедший бег.  
Только в конюшне они смогли наконец-то остановиться. Томас ловко перепрыгнул через калитку стойла и успел открыть её изнутри, отвязать Скорость и прихватить уздцы, пока Билли пытался вернуть бешено скачущее сердце на место, рукой опёршись о деревянный столб.  
\- Скорость несётся быстрее ветра, - выпалил Томми, пронырнув между лошадью и Билли в сторону морды коня. - Запрыгивай!  
\- Прямо так?  
Томас вытянул голову из-за Скорости и крайне выразительно посмотрел на Уильяма:  
\- Нет времени седлать его, просто прыгай! - он уже вернулся обратно к закреплению уздечки, как вспомнил один немаловажный момент в характере Скорости. - Хотя подожди, Билли, он может...  
Договорить "не признать тебя" Томас уже не успел. Возмущенно заржав, Скорость одним движением скинул с себя Уильяма, отправив того отдыхать в куче сена. Томми не мог сдержать улыбку, а по правде сказать, он пытался не скатиться на пол от смеха, наблюдая эту картину.  
Когда Уильям, выкарабкавшись из сена, снова подошёл к Скорости, Томас уже стоял рядом с улыбкой от уха до уха. Стебельки соломы в волосах Билли не добавляли серьёзности всем его действиям, и Томми то и дело посмеивался про себя. Не став дожидаться очередного тумака (а ведь Билли уже сжал кулаки, что предвещало) Томас с лёгкостью запрыгнул на спину Скорости и протянул брату руку помощи:  
\- Не бойся, со мной он тебя не скинет, - заявление было сомнительным, но выбора у Билли не было.  
\- Держись крепче! - выкрикнул Томас, и Билли двумя руками обхватил его за талию. В ту же секунду Скорость сорвался с места и сумасшедшим галопом понёсся в сторону главных ворот замка.  
\- Билли, знаешь, я совсем забыл о стражниках! - прокричал Томми куда-то назад.  
\- Это не страшно! - таким же криком отозвался Билли. - Я с этим справлюсь, но нужно время!  
Томас тут же резко натянул поводья, заставляя Скорость кардинально поменять направление движения.  
\- Круга вдоль замка хватит?  
\- Да, - в ту же минуту, как Скорость снова перешёл на галоп, Билли крепко закрыл глаза и зашептал. - Мы должны стать невидимыми. Мы должны стать невидимыми, мы должны стать невидимыми, мы должны стать невидимыми...  
\- Так вот она какая, ваша магия, - тихонько сквозь зубы отметил для себя Томас. Когда на горизонте замаячили главные ворота со стражниками, он инстинктивно напрягся и ещё сильнее склонился вперёд. Билли продолжал шептать своё заклинание, крепко обхватив его за живот, и Томми словил секундную мысль, что уже очень давно они с братом не делали что-то вместе. В последние метры перед воротами Томми позволил себе зажмуриться.  
Он не видел, как на смену стенам замка пришли расстилающиеся до горизонта поля и виднеющиеся вдали горы. Равно как и стражники совершенно не заметили белоснежного скакуна с двумя всадниками, пронёсшегося мимо них на огромной скорости.

Томми открыл глаза первым.  
\- Эй, красная шапочка, - окликнул он Билли. - Можешь открыть глаза. Мы на свободе, - он улыбался, не в силах скрыть своего счастья. Возможно, впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя таким свободным и таким счастливым. Больше никаких указаний, никаких посланий и обязанностей: только он, ветер и Скорость. И весь мир, принадлежавший теперь только ему.  
Осторожно приоткрыв один глаз и убедившись, что слова Томми правдивы, Билли наконец-то выпрямился и ослабил хватку.  
\- Ой, да неужели! - тут же язвительно заметил Томас. - Не думал, что ты настолько боишься верховой езды.  
\- Я просто не привык к ней, - тут же зарделся Билли. Не то чтобы он действительно боялся ездить на лошади, просто доверял своим ногам больше, чем чужим. - У тебя есть план? - он посмотрел вперёд, туда, где дорога от замка начинала раздваиваться.  
Поворот направо - это дорога в сторону ближайшей деревни. Уильям часто бегал по ней на рынок по поручениям Джеффри, и хорошо знал её. Поворот налево же - новый, неизведанный ранее путь. Эта дорога уходила вглубь королевства, а дальше, разветвляясь ещё больше, тянулась вплоть до Американского и Канадского королевств. Огромные пространства, если так подумать.  
Билли видел карты континентов. Джеффри как-то давал ему уроки географии, объясняя, где живут наиболее могущественные волшебники и в каких землях можно найти редкие травы и руды. Но тогда он запомнил не так много, как хотелось бы. Всего лишь пару имён, таких как Алая Ведьма или Доктор Стрэндж, ведущих между собой непримиримую борьбу за титул Верховного Мага; несколько важных мест, как озёра Желаний или город-столица Эмеральд; и несколько общих мелких фактов.  
\- Разве не существует никаких заклинаний поиска? - отвлёк Билли от размышлений Томас. - Ты же всё-таки маг, наколдуй что-нибудь. Скажи, что хочешь найти принца, - он не сдержал смешок, - или что-то в этом роде.  
\- Не всё так просто, - заметил Билли. - Заклинание должно быть очень личным, иначе мы рискуем найти не нашего кронпринца.  
Скорость перешёл с галопа на рысь, и теперь мир вокруг не казался сплошной мешаниной из зелёного и синего. На развилке они свернули налево, и сейчас въезжали в совершенно незнакомый им подлесок.  
\- И ты не можешь придумать ничего личного? - это был простой вопрос, но он заставил Билли смутиться. Мог ли он придумать что-то личное? Конечно же мог. Но о таких вещах не принято говорить вслух.  
\- Это опасно для тебя, - Билли уже почти решился на заклинание, и сейчас единственной проблемой для него было уговорить Томми закрыть уши. - Если только ты не позволишь мне, - он медленно перенёс ладони с талии Томаса к его ушам и неплотно закрыл их.  
\- Что? Опасно слышать заклинание? - Томаса это скорее развеселило, чем удивило. - Если это поможет нам в деле, я согласен.  
И одновременно с его словами Билли посильнее надавил руками, плотно прикрывая уши Томми. Скорость стал идти помедленнее, чувствуя, что его наездники могут свалиться со спины в любой момент. Уильяму потребовалась ещё пара секунд, чтобы собраться с духом.  
Он боялся признаться себе в этом с самого начала, и потому не был уверен, что заклинание сработает. С другой стороны, если оно сработает, - это будет в разы хуже, ведь обратной дороги уже нет.  
\- Я хочу найти... - он запнулся и выдохнул. Всё-таки это было не так просто, как ему казалось в мыслях. Всего одно слово, которое способно было перевернуть всю его жизнь с ног до головы.  
Снова сделав глубокий вдох, он с твёрдой решимостью идти до конца начал быстро и тихо шептать:  
\- Я хочу найти любимого, я хочу найти любимого, я хочу найти любимого, я хочу найти любимого, я хочу найти любимого...  
Ничего не происходило.  
Только Скорость неожиданно прибавил шагу.  
Билли всё продолжал шептать, когда почувствовал, как Томми коснулся ладонью его руки.  
\- Кажется, это сработало, - заговорил он. - Можешь уже прекратить держать мои уши в заложниках.  
\- Ох, - только и смог выдохнуть Билли, снова возвращая руки на талию Томми. - У нас получилось?  
Томас в ответ лишь кивком указал на морду Скорости. Его глаза светились едва видимым голубым сиянием.  
\- У нас получилось, - добавил он, похлопывая Скорость по шее. - У нас получилось.

Последним, что помнил Теодор, был бледный серп луны в небе да отвратительный запах слизи, попавшей ему в лицо. Он ехал по лесной дороге и напевал себе под нос какую-то мелодию, когда эта троица возникла у него на пути. Первый был здоровый, как дом, однако двигался он на удивление быстро для человека с такой массой тела. Другой же был полной ему противоположностью: мелкий, щуплый, слегка горбатый. Со своими длинными патлами и зеленоватым оттенком кожи при лунном свете он больше походил на лешего или другого лесного жителя. Третий, похоже, был их главарём и по совместительству самым опасным противником: в каждом кулаке он зажал по два не то ножа, не то бритвенных лезвия.  
Всё произошло очень быстро.  
Амбал напрыгнул на него, почти подмяв лошадь под себя. Теодор успел выскочить из седла, перекувыркнуться в траве и вытащить меч из ножен как раз вовремя: на него в атаку бросился тот любитель холодного оружия. Металл звонко лязгнул при встрече, и Тедди не без удовольствия отметил, как одна из бритв отлетела в сторону. К сожалению, радоваться ему было не долго.  
Повязав коня - какая недюжинная сила - амбал присоединился к своему главарю в битве. Одним точным ударом он выбил меч из рук Теодора, заодно, кажется, выбив ему все суставы в запястьях. Оказавшись безоружным, Теодор совершил попытку отобрать одно из лезвий у нападающего, но тот с лёгкостью перехватил его руку и, перекинув через себя, бросил на освещённую луной дорогу.  
И тут-то рядом возник их последний член команды, тот самый, щуплый и будто в болоте родившийся. Он бросил ему на лицо какой-то ком грязи и слизи, обладающий двумя ярко выраженными свойствами: отвратительным запахом и усыпляющим воздействием. Делая последний вздох перед тем, как потерять сознание, Теодор уставился в небо, из последних сил цепляясь взглядом за лунный серп.  
Он очнулся уже днём в небольшой комнате, связанный по рукам и ногам. На нём был один только поддоспешник: похоже, эти воры в прямом смысле обчистили его с головы до ног. Попытавшись податься вперёд, Теодор осознал, что его руки не просто связаны, но ещё и привязаны к какому-то металлическому кольцу в стене.  
Что ж, эти ребята точно не хотели, чтобы он с лёгкостью мог сбежать. Ещё некоторое время он старательно ёрзал, пытаясь хоть как-то ослабить узлы на верёвках, но всё было тщетно: что руки, что ноги высвободить из пут без посторонней помощи не представлялось возможным.  
Убедившись в этом, Теодор начал внимательно осматривать комнату в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло ему помочь. Помимо двух окон и двери, в комнате также были стол и тройка стульев, неплотно к нему придвинутых. На столе осталась какая-то посуда, видимо, с завтрака или ужина; на стульях скопом лежали давно не стираные вещи, и Теодор меньше всего на свете хотел думать, в каком же виде сейчас их хозяева. Впрочем, если эти воры работали по ночам, сейчас они, скорее всего, мирно спали.  
\- О, решил очнуться, - раздавшийся голос заставил Теодора вздрогнуть. Он повернул голову и увидел замершего в проёме двери третьего, главаря банды. Тот стоял в одних штанах, облокотившись плечом о косяк, и подбрасывал в руке маленький ножичек. Но куда больше ножа привлекал внимание необычный рисунок на левой руке, - как бы ни старался, Теодор не мог отвести от него взгляд.  
\- Нравится? - с ухмылкой спросил парень и, оттолкнувшись, лёгкой походкой направился в его сторону. Тедди, поздно спохватившись, опустил глаза, чем вызвал очередной смешок.  
\- Юный кронпринц всея королевства, Теодор Альтман собственной персоной, - протянул разбойник, присаживаясь на корточки возле Теодора. - Холёный домашний мальчик, - продолжал он, хищно сощурив взгляд. - Ты, Тед, небось, никогда раньше и не видел ничего подобного? - Тедди, внимательно следивший за глазами собеседника, испуганно уставился на кончик ножа, который почти что уткнулся ему в нос. - Или мне лучше называть тебя Тедди? - и он расплылся в широкой улыбке, обнажив мелкие острые зубы.  
Испуганный взгляд в одно мгновение сменился на злобу. Теодор посмотрел этому негодяю прямо в глаза, но не смог в них увидеть ничего, кроме холодного любопытства.  
\- Можешь называть меня Дакен, - он повел кончиком ножа вниз, слегка касаясь губ и подбородка, спустился по шее вниз до первой застёжки поддоспешника и лёгким движением перерезал её. Всё ещё держа ножик на уровне ключиц, Дакен пытался заглянуть под ткань через открывшийся проём, но его явно не хватало.  
\- Зачем я вам? И кто вы такие? - наконец-то прохрипел Теодор. В горле пересохло, и потому слова давались с трудом. Губы от жажды неприятно стягивало, и чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от сухости, Тедди провел по ним языком. И, подняв глаза, поймал на себе жадный взгляд Дакена.  
\- Так ты всё-таки разговариваешь, - хмыкнул он. - Мы обычные разбойники, которым крайне повезло с добычей, - поднявшись, он подошел к столу, взял стоявшую на нём кружку и снова вернулся к Тедди. На этот раз Дакен встал на колени и, упершись одной рукой в стену, навис над Теодором всем своим телом. - Пей, - добавил он, протягивая Тедди кружку. - Это поможет тебе промочить горло.  
Теодор недоверчиво скосился на мутную жидкость в кружке, но послушно сделал несколько глотков. Скорее всего, он был нужен им живым, иначе эта тройка головорезов убила бы его ещё на лесной дороге. Им не было смысла подсыпать яд в воду.  
\- Спасибо, - допив, буркнул Теодор.  
Отставив кружку в сторону, Дакен снова расплылся в хищном оскале и, выудив из заднего кармана ещё один ножик, снова начал вертеть его между пальцев.  
\- Знаешь, Тедди, во всей этой ситуации, безусловно, есть свои плюсы, - он медленно придвигался к Теодору на коленях, пока наконец-то не смог спокойно усесться ему на бёдра. Ножик снова оказался в опасной близости от носа Тедди, но в этот раз его взгляд уже не был таким испуганным, - он лишь злобно сверлил глазами своего стражника.  
\- Взять хотя бы наше знакомство, - Дакен ловко орудовал ножиком, одну за другой срезая застёжки. - Я видел, как ты смотрел на мою руку, - неожиданно он резко приставил ножик к подбородку Тедди, заставляя того неестественно высоко задрать голову. - Это был взгляд, полный желания.  
Ноги начинали затекать, и Тедди неловко заёрзал, насколько это вообще позволяли связанные щиколотки и пристроившийся на бёдрах Дакен. Судя по ухмылке на лице последнего, это лишь доставляло ему ещё большее удовольствие.  
А потом Дакен убрал нож за спину и буквально впился губами ему в кадык.  
От неожиданности Тедди подался плечами назад и, напоровшись запястьями на кольцо, к которому и был привязан, взвыл от боли. Кажется, Дакен принял это мычание за что-то иное. Перехватив Тедди за поясницу, он притянул его к себе и второй рукой юркнул ему под одежду, одновременно спустившись губами с шеи до ключиц.  
\- Какого ты делаумпф? - попытался возмущенно вскрикнуть Теодор, но Дакен ладонью заткнул ему рот.  
\- Тшшш, - зашипел он, отвлекаясь от ключицы и поднимая голову. Его холодные пальцы ловко скользили по груди Тедди, спускаясь ниже и шутливо пересчитывая выступающие рёбра. - Тебе понравится, принц. Готов поспорить, за всю твою жизнь я первый, кто вообще прикасается к тебе, - вытянув шею, он лизнул Тедди в нос. Тот поморщился и снова заёрзал, надеясь хоть каким-нибудь образом сбросить Дакена с себя.  
Что, однако, доставляло тому лишь ещё больше удовольствия.  
Снова выхватив из-за спины нож, Дакен убрал руку от лица Теодора и стал с остервенением резать и срывать с него поддоспешник. Воспользовавшись моментом, Тедди подался вперёд и попытался укусить Дакена хоть за что-нибудь. План провалился в ту же секунду, когда Дакен заметил этот манёвр, резко повернул голову в его сторону и в ответном движении поймал его губы своими.  
От удивления Теодор не сразу нашёлся, что и сделать. Или хотя бы почувствовать. Пока его языком щекотали за щеку, он пытался отвести голову в сторону, но Дакен крепко зафиксировал его за подбородок. Изучая глазами комнату, Тедди пытался сосредоточиться хоть на чём-то извне, лишь бы на секунду отвлечься мысленно от происходящего. Наткнувшись на дверь, он испуганно замер. Его зрачки резко расширились от удивления и сожаления, а он сам весь обмяк, будто превратившись в тряпичную куклу.  
\- Ох, Тедди, Тедди, - Дакен отвлекся от поцелуя и пальцем вытер выступившую в уголке губ Теодора слюну.  
\- Билли, - бесцветно отозвался тот.  
Резко переменившись в лице, Дакен проследил за взглядом Тедди и, увидев в проёме двери фигуру в красном плаще, тут же вскочил на ноги.  
\- А ты ещё что за упырёнок, - хищно оскалившись, Дакен не стал терять времени даром и тут же бросил ножик в сторону двери. - И что ты сделал с моими напарниками?  
\- Они спят, - сквозь зубы процедил Билли. - Похоже, для вора ты слишком мало осведомлён о традиционных одеждах народа этого королевства, - нож завис в метре от Уильяма, словно врезался в невидимое препятствие. Провисев так ещё секунд пять, он со звоном упал на деревянный пол и откатился в сторону. Билли угрожающе сделал шаг вперёд и развёл руки, действуя скорее инстинктивно, нежели по учению. Невербальная магия давалась ему с огромным трудом, однако и действие её было куда мощнее.  
\- Такой юнец, а уже волшебник, ха, - Дакен медленно отступал назад, выискивая более удобные места для атаки. Всё-таки это он уже который месяц жил в этой лачуге, и это он знал в этой комнате каждый миллиметр. Парнишка, возомнивший себя магом, находился на чужой территории, и он вряд ли мог предвидеть будущее.  
Иначе бы он не рискнул делать этот шаг.  
Дакен прыгнул на Билли в тот самый момент, как он наступил на криво прибитую половицу. Земля ушла из под ног, и Уильям, потеряв концентрацию и равновесие, с шумом грохнулся вниз. Дакен тут же прижал его коленом к полу и, пригвоздив руки за запястья, прорычал:  
\- Тебе не стоило приходить сюда.  
Он ожидал от Билли чего угодно: что тот закричит от ужаса и бессилия, захнычет или начнёт молить о пощаде. Но в планы Уильяма подобное поведение явно не входило:  
\- Ты не причинишь мне вреда, - смотря глаза в глаза Дакену, спокойно заговорил он. - Ты не причинишь мне вреда, ты не причинишь мне вреда, ты не причинишь мне вреда.  
Это лепетание рассмешило Дакена настолько, что он позволил себе чуть ослабить хватку: не настолько, чтобы этот щуплый мальчишка смог вырваться, но настолько, чтобы он не испытывал лишней боли.  
\- Так что скажешь, Билли? - он подчеркнуто назвал его по имени, словно проверяя, настоящее ли оно. - Что мы будем с тобой делать?  
Дакена нервировало холодное спокойствие, с которым Билли смотрел на него. Обычно его жертвы были злы, напуганы, пытались вырваться или же хоть как-то навредить ему, но Билли лежал, не предпринимая никаких попыток освободиться. Что-то было не так, и Дакен чувствовал это, но никак не мог найти причину.  
В конце концов, не алый плащ делает из людей волшебников, а сам по себе паренёк не представлял никакой опасности.  
\- Ты будешь слушаться меня, - чётко произнёс Билли. Дакен разразился гомерическим хохотом, услышав подобное заявление. - Ты будешь слушаться меня, - невозмутимо продолжил говорить Билли. - Ты будешь слушаться меня.  
Он дождался, когда Дакен отсмеётся и, недобро улыбнувшись, тихо прошептал:  
\- А теперь. Отпусти.  
Теодор был готов поспорить, что ему не показалось: Билли окружало какое-то тонкое бледно-голубое сияние. Некая дымка, добавлявшая в воздух смесь запаха металла и травы после дождя. Он никогда раньше не видел, как Билли колдовал, и никогда не думал о том, как сильно волшебство может его изменить. Магия ведь всегда требует особых жертв от тех, кто ищет её помощи, так?  
\- Что ты со мной сделал? - Дакен, честно пытавшийся хоть как-то заставить себя атаковать Билли, рычал от бессилия. Стоило ему занести руку для удара - как она сама опускалась, приготовиться к прыжку - как ноги переставали его слушаться. Он был бы и рад схватиться за нож, но тот сиротливо лежал у стенки возле двери, и любые попытки добраться до него заканчивались провалом: тело предавало Дакена.  
\- Простое заклинание, - Билли не спеша поднялся с пола и, поправив съехавший плащ на шее, снова развёл руки, приготовившись к заклинанию. Теодор в который раз заметил, что совершенно не узнаёт Билли: он был слишком спокоен и серьёзен. Слишком холоден, и было в этом что-то устрашающее, заставляющее вставать волосы дыбом на затылке.  
\- Билли! - изо всех сил крикнул Тедди, пытаясь привлечь к себе его внимание. - Билли! Остановись!  
Услышав собственно имя, Уильям вздрогнул и растерянно посмотрел на Теодора. Жажда мести, почти полностью охватившая его душу, ненадолго отступила и замерла в ожидании следующего удобного случая.  
\- Кронпринц, - Билли всё ещё выглядел растерянным, не до конца осознавая собственные действия. Ему хотелось разорвать Дакена на кусочки, заставить страдать каждую клетку его тела, и он был вполне готов пойти на это. Ярость и обида, смешавшись в одно, ослепили его, и Билли был убеждён: ничто не сможет остановить его. Тем более что он сам не хотел останавливаться.  
\- Билли, не надо, - обеспокоенно проговорил Теодор, и Билли медленно опустил руки. - Ты уже победил, - добавил Тедди. - Тебе больше не нужно сражаться с ним. Всё позади, Билли.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что всё внимание Билли было обращено на принца, Дакен резким прыжком кинулся к двери, лишь бы скрыться подальше от этого мелкого мага и его ужасных заклятий. Меньше всего на свете Дакен хотел ещё хоть одну минуту чувствовать себя беспомощным и безвольным. Уильям хотел было окрикнуть Дакена, чтобы остановить, но Тедди вовремя перебил его:  
\- Пусть бежит, он не стоит твоих волнений, - и смущённо улыбнувшись, добавил. - Не поможешь мне с верёвками?  
Билли ойкнул и в мгновение ока оказался на коленях рядом с Тедди.  
\- Как же я рад тебя видеть, - быстро говорил Теодор, пока Уильям мучился с узлом на его запястьях. - Ты даже не представляешь, что мне пришлось здесь пережить без тебя. Как же, чёрт возьми, я рад, что отец догадался…  
\- Мы в бегах, - неожиданно сухо отозвался Билли, наконец-то справившись с верёвкой. Тедди, почувствовав свободу, тут же протянул руки вперёд и растёр затёкшие запястья. Казалось, всё было позади, вот только Билли всё ещё ощущал злость и досаду внутри себя. На что он надеялся? Что Тедди после спасения сразу бросится ему на шею и начнёт целовать? Что он будет каждый день своего путешествия думать о нём и, когда, наконец, увидит, ответит взаимностью на все его чувства? Как он мог вообще предположить, что одна из этих глупых фантазий может воплотиться в реальность?  
Он не слышал, как Тедди несколько раз подряд повторил его имя. Не обращал никакого внимания, пока не почувствовал, как пальцы коснулись его локтя.  
\- Билли.  
Он обернулся и, не в силах сдержать эмоций, со злостью посмотрел на Теодора. Тот выглядел обеспокоенным, протянул вперёд руку и, в конце концов, наклонившись, дотянулся до его макушки и прижал к своему плечу.  
\- Это даже к лучшему, Билли.  
Билли молчал, не в силах произнести ни слова. В одно мгновение позабыл о накатившей на него злости, столь тёплыми и уютными были объятья Тедди. И столь долгожданными. Нужно было злиться: злиться на то, что Теодор покинул его, на то, что в первую очередь решил, будто его спасение - это дело рук отца, да и, в конце концов, на то, что позволил этому грязному разбойнику так обойтись с собой.  
Но не мог.  
Когда плечо Тедди упиралось ему в щёку, когда он пальцами гладил его по волосам, другой рукой крепко прижимая к себе, - Билли не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме как о беспощадной и всеобъемлющей любви к Тедди, заставлявшей его сердце корчиться в муках отчаянья в моменты расставаний.  
Упершись тонкой рукой в грудь Теодора, Билли подобрал под себя коленки и, прижавшись покрепче, закрыл глаза.  
И очнулся уже, когда кто-то осторожно целовал его в висок.  
Приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел перед собой улыбающееся лицо Теодора.  
\- С добрым утром, - промурлыкал Тедди, пальцем поправляя упавшую на лоб Билли прядку.  
\- С добрым, - не понимая, что происходит, Билли испуганно осматривался. Они всё ещё были в той самой комнате в домике разбойников. Солнце нещадно било в окна розоватым светом, и значит, скорее всего, был уже закат. За то время, которое Билли провел во сне, Тедди успел окончательно развязаться верёвки на ногах и найти какую-то странную хлопковую рубашку.  
«Зря», - закусив губу, с сожалением подумал Билли.  
Поймав его взгляд, Тедди рассмеялся и, прихватив его лицо за подбородок, повернул его к себе:  
\- Тебе достаточно просто попросить, и рубашка тут же исчезнет, - он снова улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал его. Билли не стал отказываться, хотя его всё ещё мучил вопрос, почему же Тедди столь резко переменил своё мнение. Честно говоря, в эту минуту он начисто позабыл обо всех своих волнениях: для него не существовало ничего вокруг, только он, Тедди и этот поцелуй. Столь бесценная награда за спасение.  
\- Что произошло? - спросил Билли, уже снова прижимаясь к плечу Теодора.  
\- Ты уснул, - с заботой ответил тот. - Ты закрыл глаза у меня на плече и уснул, всё не прекращая бормотать...  
"Нет!" - первая мысль сигналом тревоги пронеслась в голове Билли.  
\- Я ведь просто хочу быть с тобой...  
"Нет!"  
\- Просто хочу быть с тобой, Тедди, просто хочу быть с...  
\- Нет! - Билли вскрикнул, одновременно вскакивая на ноги. - Нет, Тедди, нет! - Теодор испуганно смотрел на Билли, не понимая, что происходит, а у того в глазах стояли слёзы. - Тедди, нет! - он бросился обратно к нему на колени, обхватил лицо руками и прижался лбом ко лбу, смотря прямо в глаза. - Я не хотел, Тедди, не хотел, прости меня.  
Теодор пытался вставить хоть слово в его монолог, но Билли просто не позволял этого сделать. Всё, что ему оставалось, - обнять Билли покрепче да прижать к себе в надежде успокоить.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы это случилось именно так, - Билли весь трясся, содрогаясь и от слёз, и от переживаемых эмоций. Он действительно хотел бы, чтобы они с Тедди были вместе, но знать, что всё это только из-за случайно обронённого заклинания, было сущей мукой. Быть может, Тедди никогда и не любил его по-настоящему. И тогда всё это - пустая иллюзия, волшебный "пшик!", который никогда не мог существовать в реальности. Да и не должен был.  
\- Я всё изменю, Тедди, - слёзы больше не катились у него из глаз, и пальцы уже не так сильно дрожали. - Я могу это, я всё изменю, Тедди, всё...  
\- Билли.  
\- Изменю...  
\- Билли!  
\- Всё...  
\- Билли! - кто-то тряс его за плечи, и Билли не сразу смог понять, что происходит. Спросонья продрав глаза, он испуганно осмотрелся по сторонам: никакой комнаты, никаких окон и дверей, они остановились на дороге посреди леса. Высоченные сосны и ели тянулись к небу, частично заслоняя собой солнечный свет. Время приближалось к закату, и в лесу только начинали сгущаться сумерки.  
Окончательно проснувшись, он с удивлением заметил, что сидит на коленях у Тедди, а Томас с перепуганным выражением лица плотно держит его уши закрытыми. Заметив, что Уильям пришёл в себя, тот первым делом поднял руки и добавил, выдохнув с облегчением:  
\- Говорил же, что заткнуть ему рот было бы более действенно.  
\- Что значит «более действенно»? - тут же вспылил Билли, но спор прервал смех Теодора.  
\- Ты знал, что разговариваешь во сне? - сквозь смех спросил он. Билли недоумённо переводил взгляд с Теодора на Томаса и обратно.  
\- Да конечно не знает, - ответил за него Томми. - Знал бы, - каждый раз засыпал бы с кляпом во рту. Во избежание таких вот недоразумений.  
\- Что произошло? - наконец-то спросил Уильям. - Почему мы в лесу, и почему ты в доспехах?  
Последний вопрос относился к Тедди, который действительно уже снова был одет в свои доспехи. Сквозь щели между латами проглядывала тонкая хлопковая ткань: от поддоспешника благодаря Дакену остались лишь одни лоскуты.  
\- Ты уснул, - сказал Теодор, и Билли испытал неприятное ощущение дежавю. - Представляешь, взял и уснул у меня на плече. У меня ноги всё ещё связаны, я почти раздет, а ты мирно спишь у меня на плече. Прекрасное спасение!  
\- Ага, - вступил в разговор Томас. - Я же на стрёме стоял. Вижу, что какой-то парень стрелой выбежал из дома, ну и решил вас проведать. Захожу в первую комнату: там эти два разбойника, дрыхнут кверху пузом, прохожу в следующую и наблюдаю эту потрясающую картину. Грешным делом и подумал-то не о том, но Тедди меня окликнул и попросил помощи с верёвкой. Мол, шевельнётся - тебя разбудит, а не шевельнётся - сидеть вам там двоим до вечера или, ещё хуже, до прихода королевской стражи.  
\- И я... ничего не говорил? - Билли частично стал вспоминать свой сон, но какая-то часть его отчаянно беспокоилась, что это всё было по-настоящему. Что это было взаправду, и он просто успел договорить последнее заклинание до конца.  
\- Тогда нет, - протянул Томас.  
\- Когда Томас развязал узел, я осторожно выбрался, чтобы не разбудить тебя, и поспешил найти хоть какую-нибудь одежду. Не знаю, куда эти разбойники успели деть моего коня, но хорошо хоть доспехи с мечом сбыть не успели. Ну, а дальше Томас сказал, что нам стоит поскорее убираться оттуда, если не хотим пересечься с ищейками, и вот так мы и оказались на лесной дороге.  
\- Ага. И всё шло хорошо, пока ты не напугал Скорость своим бормотанием о том, что можешь всё изменить или как-то так, - добавил Томас, напомнив Билли об их четвёртом спутнике. Уильям повернул голову и наконец-то заметил стоявшего чуть в отдалении Скорость. Он изредка бил копытом землю, выказывая своё нетерпение.  
\- И потому вы решили предотвратить заклинание, - заговорил Уильям, снова повернувшись к Томасу и Теодору. И только сейчас осознал, что он до сих пор сидит на коленях у последнего. Билли тут же вскочил и, едва заметно покраснев, пылко заговорил:  
\- Ох, простите, кронпринц, я не успел до сих пор прийти в себя, не заметил, как... - он запнулся, увидев, что Теодор опирается на плечо Томаса, загибаясь от смеха. Впрочем, Томми тоже не уступал: посмеяться за компанию, да и по любой дурацкой причине, он всегда был рад.  
\- Почему вы...  
\- Билли, - отсмеявшись, заговорил Теодор. - Забудь ты уже обо всех этих манерах, мы же больше не в замке. Нам уже не надо беспокоиться обо всей этой мишуре. Мы свободны.  
\- Ага, прямо как и договаривались, - поддакнул Томас.  
И только сейчас Уильям наконец-то понял, что их мечта действительно начала осуществляться. Втроем против целого огромного мира, втроем навстречу приключениям и славе. Как в детстве, когда они играли в коридорах замка, представляя себя бравыми рыцарями, спасающими принцесс и убивающими злобных огнедышащих драконов.  
Больше никаких книг и правил, они сами становились хозяевами своих судеб.  
\- Ну что, так и будем болтаться посреди дороги? - Томас, не способный долго стоять на одном месте, уже вскочил на Скорость, приготовившись снова отправиться в дальний путь. - Я могу поехать вперёд, разведать обстановку, но это не значит, что вам, двоим лентяям, стоит застыть на месте.  
Он отсалютовал и натянул поводья, Скорость, с места сорвавшись на галоп, тут же понёс его вперёд. Теодор и Билли успели пройти ещё только шагов десять, как Томас уже вернулся обратно.  
\- Чуть не забыл, - он резко затормозил и бросил в их сторону небольшой серый мешок. - Не знаю как вы, но я вот чертовски голоден. И на вашем месте обязательно бы перекусил, - и не став дожидаться ответа, он резво ускакал прочь.  
Тедди, поймав мешок, осторожно его развязал и заглянул внутрь:  
\- Нет, ты посмотри на него, - с усмешкой проговорил он, вытаскивая из мешка парочку крепких зелёных яблок и протягивая их Билли. - Будешь?  
\- Мне кажется, я скоро их возненавижу, - ответил Уильям, хватая фрукт и тут же кусая его. Уж в чём, а в этом Томми был прав: весь день они почти ничего не ели и, конечно, горячий ужин сейчас был бы более кстати, но яблоки всё же лучше, чем ничего.  
\- Раньше-то он таскал их с кухни, - хрустя своим, задумчиво пробормотал Теодор. - Где он сейчас их умудрился найти?  
И, перекинув мешок с их предстоящим ужином за плечо, он вместе с Уильямом уверенно зашагал по дороге вслед за исчезнувшим впереди Томасом.


End file.
